In der dunkelsten Nacht wird das hellste Licht scheinen
by Leliel night seeker
Summary: Wieder konzentrierte er sich auf den Umschlag vor sich und riss ihn auf. Er überflog die erste Zeile und ließ den Brief fallen. „Nein", stöhnte er und bedeckte sein Gesicht mit den Händen. Elijah trat näher besorgt zu seinem Bruder und hob den Brief auf. Er erstarrte und las dann laut vor. „In stiller Trauer. Wir verabschieden uns von Liz Forbes"
1. In der dunkelsten Nacht

Hallo Leute, hier mal wieder was Neues von mir. Ehrlich gesagt muss ich das Ende von TO irgendwie verarbeiten und habe diesen kleinen 2 Shot noch rumwandern gesehen. Da ich niemanden spoilern will werde ich nichts weiter dazu sagen außer: Es passt zu meiner Stimmung. Über Anmerkungen, Verbesserungsvorschläge oder einfach nen netten Gruß würde ich mich freuen. Ich bin nicht perfekt im Schreiben und freue mich über jeden Tipp.

„Niklaus", rief Elijah und betrat das Wohnzimmer.

Klaus saß dort zusammen mit Marcel und Kol. Lachend schwenkte er sein Glas mit Bourbon.  
Rebecca und Hayley standen mit Freya und Hope an der offenen Terrassentür und drehten sich dem rufenden Original zu.

Endlich war Frieden zwischen Ihnen.

Klaus hob seinen Kopf und sah den toternsten Ausdruck im Gesicht seinen Bruder.  
„Was ist es Elijah?", fragte er misstrauisch. Das ältere Original hob den Brief in seiner Hand.  
„Ein Brief von der Familie Forbes", erklärte Elijah.

„Nun was will denn dein heißer Feger von dir?", grinste Kol.

Klaus war sofort aufgesprungen und riss den Brief an sich. Er sah sich um.  
Rebekka und Hayley schauten misstrauisch. Kol grinste in sich hinein. Und Marcel und Freya starrten ihn neugierig an.

Wieder konzentrierte er sich auf den Umschlag vor sich und riss ihn auf. Er überflog die erste Zeile und ließ den Brief fallen. „Nein", stöhnte er und bedeckte sein Gesicht mit den Händen.

Elijah trat näher besorgt zu seinem Bruder und hob den Brief auf.

Er erstarrte und las dann laut vor.

 **„In stiller Trauer. Wir verabschieden uns von Liz Forbes. Die Trauerfeier findet am 12. Februar um 10:00 Uhr statt."**

„Was?" ertönte es erstickt von Rebekah. „Nein das kann nicht sein:"

„Bekah?", fragte Elijah nun auch sie besorgt anblickend. Klaus hatte sich nicht vom Fleck bewegt und starrte zu Boden. „Liz war… sie war immer gut zu mir.", kam es erstickt von der Original Vampirin.

Elijah blickte wieder nach unten. Betroffenes Schweigen breitete sich aus. Da entdeckte er ein weiteres Papier in dem Umschlag. Langsam entfaltete er es. Dieses war von Hand geschrieben.

Wieder begann er laut zu lesen.

 _„Ich weiß ehrlich gesagt nicht wieso ich diesen Brief schreibe. Ihr habt Mystic Falls verlassen und ich denke nicht, dass diese Kleinstadt ein Grund ist sie zu besuchen. Meine Mutter tat alles um diese Stadt zu schützen und begegnete jedem mit Respekt und Freundlichkeit. Doch vielleicht beruhigt mich einfach der Gedanke, dass ihr immer ein Teil dieser Stadt sein werdet. So wie sie es war. Vielleicht beruhigt mich der Gedanke, dass ein Teil dieser Stadt für immer leben wird. Ich erwarte nicht, dass ihr kommt. Ich habe nichts dagegen wenn ihr es tut. Ihr sollt nur wissen, dass es keinen hinterhältigen Plan geben wird. Jeder der dies versuchen sollte wird persönlich einen Dolch von mir empfangen. Es ist der Tag meiner Mutter. Der Tag um sich zu verabschieden._ _  
_ _Wir alle haben unsere Fehler, unsere Fehden. Doch gerade in solchen Zeiten sollte das nebensächlich sein. Und vor allem möchte ich einen großen Fehler gestehen den ich selbst gemacht habe. Ich habe es alles für selbstverständlich gesehen. Und es bringt mich zum Nachdenken. Vor allem bereue ich ein Versprechen abgenommen zu haben nur aus Angst. Und ich hoffe es rückgängig machen zu können. Ich weiß, dass ich kein Anrecht darauf habe aber Klaus? Ich könnte einen Freund gebrauchen._ __

 _Caroline_ __

Langsam schaute der älteste Mikaelson nach oben. Hayley und Freya starrten betroffen zu Boden. Rebekah hielt sich schluchzend an Marcel fest, der die Arme eng um sie geschlungen hatte. Kol sah betroffen im Raum herum und Klaus? Klaus sah komplett verwirrt aus.

„Was für ein Versprechen?" fragte Elijah seinen Bruder. Der Hybrid hob den Kopf und antwortete: „Nichts weiter. Ich werde gehen. Wie sieht es mit euch aus?"

Sie beschlossen zu fahren. Hayley würde mit Hope in New Orleans bleiben. Der Rest von Ihnen würde die Reise antreten um sich von Liz Forbes zu verabschieden. Marcel wich Rebekah nicht von der Seite. Diese war wirklich stark betroffen vom Tod des Sheriffs.

Nun standen sie hier. In der hintersten Reihe zollten alle Mikaelson´s Liz Forbes Ihren Respekt. Sie hörten Damons Rede und Klaus konnte ihm nur zustimmen. Caroline war außergewöhnlich und voller Licht und so war es ihre Mutter.

Rebekah weinte leise an Marcels Schulter und betrauerte die Frau die ihr als einzige gut zugesprochen hatte und sie nie verurteilte für das was sie war und was sie getan hatte.

Nachdem Liz zur letzten Ruhe gebettet wurde näherten sich die Urvampire Caroline. Diese stand noch zusammen mit ihren Freunden am Grab ihrer Mutter und starrte abwesend vor sich hin.

Elijah räusperte sich als erstes und näherte sich langsam der Gruppe. Alle sahen auf, bis auf den blonden Babyvampir. Ihre Freunde starrten hasserfüllt zu ihren Feinden aber keiner bewegte sich. Caroline Worte standen in der Luft. Nach und nach ging jeder der Mikaelson´s nach vorn und sprach sein Beileid aus. Caroline starrte weiterhin zu Boden und bedankte sich leise bei jedem einzelnen.

Als letztes trat Klaus vor und räusperte sich leise. Als hätte sie nur auf ein Zeichen von ihm gewartet sah Care auf. Ihre Augen trafen sich für einen kurzen Moment bevor sie in Klaus Arme stürzte und bitterlich weinte.

Alle sahen mit anderen Gefühlen auf dieses Bild. Carolines Freunde waren überrascht, da ihre Freundin seit Tagen keine Gefühlsregung mehr zugelassen hatte und gerade bei dem Hybriden ließ sie diese zu.

Dieser hob sein Licht auf seine Arme und trug sie weg vom Ort des Geschehens. Leise flüsterte er ihr zu: „Soll ich dich von hier wegbringen?", doch sie schüttelte nur den Kopf an seiner Schulter und stammelte zwischen den Schluchzern: „Nein, nein es ist ok. Gib mir einen Moment. Der Tag ist noch nicht vorbei ich muss zum Grill".

Er drückte sie fester an sich und küsste ihre Stirn.


	2. wird das hellste Licht scheinen

Später an diesem Abend als Caroline versuchte ihre Gefühle abzuschalten kam es anders als gedacht. Anscheinend war Elena nicht allein gekommen sondern alle anderen standen an der Tür. Elena war nur der Vorbote. Elena schrie „Caroline nein! Stefan sie versucht es abzuschalten." Gleichzeitig stürmten Stefan, Damon und alle Originale in den Raum.

Care starrte hasserfüllt im Raum herum. „Geht weg", rief sie laut aber keiner bewegte sich. Stefan ging mit erhobenen Armen auf sie zu. Doch sie trat zurück. „Caroline…", begann Stefan. Doch sie trat weiter zurück und rief laut: „Nicht". „Tu das nicht Blondie", riet Damon. „Wieso nicht?", fragte Care, „Du hast gesagt es wird nur noch schlimmer. Ich kann das nicht. Nicht meine Mum. Meine Mum die wegen mir noch schneller starb weil ich ihr mein Blut gab. Ich kann das nicht länger."

Sie versuchten zu dritt auf Caroline einzureden doch sie rutschte immer weiter weg und kämpfte mit allem was sie hatte. Die Mikaelson´s hielten sich bewusst zurück. Wenn jemand Caroline Forbes überzeugen konnte dann wohl ihre Freunde.

Aber es schien aussichtslos. Sie rutschte weiter in die Dunkelheit. Und als ihr Schalter kippelte blitzte Klaus nach vorn und umschlang ihr Gesicht mit seinen Händen. Care sah zu Boden. Sie konnte ihn nicht ansehen. Auch wenn sie es sich nie eingestanden hatte war er derjenige im Raum der sie überzeugen konnte.

„Sieh mich an", sprach Klaus leise. Im Raum war es nun totenstill. „Nein", hauchte Caroline und versuchte weiter zurück zu weichen. Doch Klaus ließ sie nicht und sagte noch einmal mit Nachdruck: „Sieh mich an Caroline". Die blonde Vampirin kämpfte mit sich selbst. Sie versuchte den dringend benötigten Schalter in sich zu finden um den Schmerzen zu entfliehen. Doch sie war sich der Hände auf ihren Wangen bewusst und dem Frieden der diese Berührung mit sich brachte. Sein Geruch brachte ihr Ruhe.

Langsam sah sie auf. Grün traf Blau. „Tu es nicht", sagte der Urhybrid. „Wieso nicht?" fragte Care leise. „Weil du es bereuen würdest", kam die prompte Antwort. „Ich kann das nicht. Ich schaffe es nicht", stammelte sie leise. „Doch du kannst Caroline", sagte er nochmal mit Nachdruck. „Woher weißt du das?", kam die leise Frage.

Klaus sah sich im Raum um und traf wieder ihre Augen. „Ich werde es dir sagen. Auch vor deinen vermaledeiten Freunden und wenn auch nur ein Wort diesen Raum verlässt wird ihr Tod eine Erlösung sein", warnte er leise und hörte nur zustimmendes Gemurmel im Hintergrund. Caroline schnaubte nur. Klaus lächelte leicht. „Ich habe es dir schon einmal gesagt", begann er. „Du bist schön und stark und voller Licht. Wenn jemand in dieser Dunkelheit strahlen kann bist es du."

Es war als wären sie plötzlich allein im Raum. Beide ignorierten die neugierigen Blicke seiner Familie und ihrer Freunde.

„Du bist stark Caroline und ich weiß dieser Schmerz ist mit nichts zu vergleichen aber du wirst es schaffen und weiter leben und eines Tages wieder glücklich sein. Dann wenn die Erinnerungen nicht mehr so schmerzen wirst du dein Lächeln wieder finden. Also atme gegen den Schmerz. Und es wird mit jedem Tag weniger werden."

„Wie?", fragte Care. Tränen traten in ihre Augen.

„Nun", sagte Klaus, „ Ich werde dich wenn nötig jeden Tag daran erinnern. Denn du kannst alles schaffen. Und wenn du denkst du schaffst es nicht. Denk daran, dass du es geschafft hast, einen Mann der Gefühle verabscheut hat dazu zu bringen Freundlichkeit zu zeigen. Und denke daran, dass du es geschafft hast, dass die mächtigste Kreatur auf Erden dich liebt."

Ihr Atem stockte. Hinter sich hörte sie mehrere Leute scharf die Luft einziehen. Aber keiner von Ihnen zählte. Es zählte nur der Mann vor ihr. Der Mann den sie als Monster kennengelernt hatte. Dem sie sich entziehen musste um die aufkeimenden Gefühle zu unterdrücken.

Der Mann der nicht mal unter Folter Gefühle zugestehen würde.

Der Mann, Klaus, der ihr seine Liebe gestand.

Sie sackte gegen ihn und er hielt sie in seinen starken Armen. Arme die ihr immer Schutz geboten hatten.

Dieser Abend hatte sie sicherlich nicht geheilt. Und der Schmerz würde auch nicht so schnell vergehen. Es würden viele Höhen und Tiefen vor ihr liegen einschließlich eines Kindes in New Orleans. Doch einer Sache war sich Caroline sicher als sie an diesem Abend zusammen mit Klaus in ihrem Bett lag. Jenes Bett an dem er vor vielen Jahren stand und ihr von der Schönheit der Welt erzählte und ihr einen Grund zum Leben gab. Sie würden es zusammen durchstehen und wann immer es nötig wäre, würde Klaus sie daran erinnern was es hieß sein Licht zu sein. Und mit einem letzten Blick auf den Brief ihrer Mutter den Elena ihr an diesem Abend gegeben hatte konnte sie sich endlich eingestehen, dass sie den Mann an ihrer Seite schon seit Jahren liebte. Starke Arme hielten sie als sie ins Traumland glitt und dem Gesicht ihrer lächelnden Mutter begegnete.

 _Meine geliebte Caroline,_

 _wenn du diese Zeilen liest dann kann ich leider nicht mehr bei dir sein. Aber weißt du es ist nicht weiter schlimm. Ich hatte ein erfülltes Leben und ich bin so unendlich stolz auf dich und liebe dich mehr als du weißt._

 _Zweifle nie daran. Du bist zu der Frau geworden, die ich mir immer erhofft habe. Du bist stark und selbstbewusst und du wirst deinen Weg gehen._

 _Während ich diesen Brief schreibe bereitest du gerade mit Stefan das Haus für mich vor. Ich weiß mittlerweile, dass meine Bemühungen vergebens sind. Denn du kannst Stefan nicht lieben. Das ist kein Problem denn es war nur meine Angst, dass du alleine bist wenn ich nicht mehr da bin also habe ich euch zusammen getrieben._

 _Aber wir wissen beide, dass du nie allein sein wirst. Und ich weiß genau wie du auch, auch wenn du es nie zugeben würdest, dass es bereits jemanden gibt dem dein Herz gehört._

 _Du kannst es abstreiten so viel du willst. Aber ich habe deine Blicke gesehen. Auch als du ihn verflucht hast. Du hast gestrahlt wie ein Leuchtfeuer._

 _Klaus mag nicht der Mann sein, den wir uns für dich gewünscht haben. Aber er hat dich glücklich gemacht Schatz. Und egal wie viele Probleme er verursacht hat (Auch wenn ich das keinesfalls gut heißen kann) hat er dir eine Ruhe und Sicherheit gegeben wie keiner von uns es könnte._

 _Du magst es dir immer noch nicht eingestehen. Und bestimmt schaust du den Brief jetzt ganz entsetzt an. Aber wenn du merkst, dass du nicht mehr weiter weißt und dir keiner deiner Freunde helfen kann dann bitte ich dich Caroline geh zu ihm. Ich habe auch seine Blicke bemerkt und ich bin mir sicher, dass er dich liebt._

 _Ich werde immer an deiner Seite sein und über dich wachen. Und zweifle nie daran, dass ich dich liebe und unendlich stolz auf dich bin egal welchen Weg du gehst, welchen Mann du lieben wirst und welche Entscheidungen du im Leben treffen wirst. Denn du bist die Tochter des Sheriffs von Mystic Falls vergiss das nie._

 _In Liebe Mom._

 _~ Nigrissima nocte lux clarissima lucebit~_

 _In der dunkelsten Nacht wird das hellste Licht scheinen._


End file.
